LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow/Story Tropes
''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow #-A Tropes *'Adaptational Attractiveness:' In the storyline, Ichabod Crane's appearance follows the original TV series (as portrayed by Tom Mison). The original Ichabod from ''The Legend of Sleepy Hollow by Washington Irving as well as Disney animated film adaptation of the story is unattractive. *'Action Girl:' Abbie & Jenny Mills. *'Adaptational Bad-ass:' **'Betsy Ross', as the story focuses less on her former romantic relationship and actually creates a new story for Betsy by making her transformed unwillingly by Moloch, into a monster by putting her into a husk monster created by Christine Van Bilj. She also acts as the tertiary antagonist turned supporting hero in Blood Moon Sub Arc and has a memorable death due to her Heroic Sacrifice. **'Calvin Riggs', from the normal journalist who seems to get curious about Ichabod & Abbie but only appeared once, into a war journalist recurring in the town, working with the Order of Flourish under the code-name of Calvin Cranberry. He seeks into the truth that harms the town, including the information behind Francis Fleur's dark dealing with the former mayor, further exposing the existence of Sleepy Hollow Criminal Triumvirate, in spite of indirectly and unknowingly hurting Selina. He later helps in rebuilding Selina's reputation. Not to mention he's the first Rookie Mage chosen by the mystic White Wizard. Even so, Calvin also suffers from some hubris and causes him to turn amoral, despite he later overcomes it as it's a part of his Character Development. **'Zoe Corinth', who was once Ichabod's love interest in Season 3 and had several minor appearances, actually had more importance. She ceased to be Ichabod's love interest. Instead, she becomes one to Calvin, who the White Wizard made him to take care of her. Calvin and Ichabod works together to protect Zoe, who they believed to be a survivor of the Feast of Apollo; in spite of her survival, Zoe suffers from mild side effects that she cannot age, and she cannot live without accepting mana from a witch. In spite of her weak body, Zoe actually helps a lot in Ichabod's strategies to take down demons. She also make friends with other people in Team Witness and has more roles. **'Katrina Crane' has more screen time as a witch more than just a Damsel in Distress. She's more to a combination of the original series' Katrina and the 1999 film version with Katrina. In The Cranes Arc, Katrina did more than just casting a spell on Ichabod. She was shown to be concerned with Ichabod's life due to the Horseman's rampage, looking for him all over the camp and later trying to save everyone via her magic enchantment. The story will also omit some of her wrong moments in War Arc and makes her more active, including making her a Damsel Out of Distress instead of walking back to the Horseman / Abraham once more without even telling Ichabod about it. **The Headless Horseman in War Arc, as in spite of giving the necklace to Katrina so that she could see his headed soul, the Horseman was relieved from the duty of guarding Katrina thanks to the assistance from a revived Christine Van Bilj, giving him more screen time to continue his slaughter in the town of Sleepy Hollow alongside the Horseman of War. Giving the fact that Christine has no affection to Katrina, only rivalry, this also gives Katrina more time as a Damsel Out of Distress, where she escaped from Moloch's claw after a fight with Christine, who poisoned her with Jincan. The contested plot of affectionate moment between the Headless Horseman and Katrina won't actually happen during Katrina's own confinement, but in the team's battle against Moloch instead, giving the Horseman of Death more screen time to be a menacing threat instead of Katrina's unwitting pawn. **'Sleepy Hollow' itself, to some extent. A small village in the original tale and a small town (pop. 10,000) in Real Life, it evolved to a bustling city (pop. 144,000) and nothing short of Hell Gate in the series. The storyline expands it even further with all kinds of new equipment and facilities, which runs smoothly under the surveillance of the Order of Flourish. The Munition Tunnel also delves much further, and it is heavily implied to be expanded into the town. *'Adaptational Early Appearance:' **'Atticus Nevins' appears in the town of Sleepy Hollow when Corbin is still alive, and he works with Moloch as one of his most recurring, and one of his most pivotal human pawns. **'Betsy Ross' gets involved in the story much earlier than the Hidden One's return, opposed to the original series where she only appeared in flashback until she had a little appearance in Season 3 finale. **The Early-Bird Cameo of Jobe appears much earlier than the original series in spite of Jobe was just setting himself into the motion rather than confronting the Team Witness from the start. **The Hidden One and Pandora, in this storyline, actually appears in the town of Sleepy Hollow during the summoning of Four Horsemen and has rivalry with Moloch's forces. *'Adaptation Inspiration:' The whole story's nature. After the events in Death Arc, the story would be more prone to a combination of the original series, the new stories as well as the expansion of the original story, in order to tie up the loose ends that the original stories failed to tell. *'Adaptational Villainy:' **Zigzagged with Sheriff Leena Reyes, as she turns from a Reasonable Authority Figure (yet with just a few appearance) into a more recurring but more straight-forwardly antagonistic character (despite with well intentions), knowing everything in the town of Sleepy Hollow, but begrudgingly stopping Ichabod from delving into its secrets (including the death of Lori Mills) so that the rule of the Order of Flourish will be preserved, stabilizing the order of Sleepy Hollow. She's also aware that how corrupt some of the Order's members are. Later, she jumps out of this and helps Ichabod in delving into those secrets so that the second Feast of Apollo will be ceased from happening. **The Hidden One, despite having his personality seemly unchanged, actually gone worse as he has even more body counts than the original series, where he only had Joe Corbin killed. The Hidden One in this story has more moves in the storyline (like being the main trigger of Carl's family death) rather than just whining about his loss in the power. He also stands as a much more menacing threat once he's released, being able to chain the Horsemen into the Box of Pandora, forcing Pandora and Japeth Leeds, his own servants, to summon demons into the world. After all, in the original series, many fans considered him as a Replacement Scrappy to Moloch. *'Adaptation Personality Change:' Quite a lot of them as seeing above in Adaptational Badass, Adaptational Heroism and Adaptational Villainy, etc. It's working especially on minor characters on the storyline. Main casts and some of the major characters actually follow the original series' concept. It's an attempt to fix to the original series' infection of They Wasted A Perfectly Good Character syndrome... *'Affably Evil:' Aerisi Kalinoth actually acts friendly despite being somewhat a psychopath who wants to do all of things she wants and would burst into rage if she's denied. In the storyline, it's coming from a combination of her parents' spoiling as well as Aerisi's own insecurity. She gets better when she created the Cult of Howling Hatred, as she had many Pet the Dog moments. *'Air-Vent Passageway:' How Jenny escaped from the hospital. *'Agent Scully:' Abbie, to Ichabod's Agent Mulder. *'Alternate Universe:' This storyline takes place in the same world where LOTM: Sword of Kings takes its place. It's also a world where supernatural forces were involved on both sides of the American Revolutionary War. Nevertheless, the existence of the supernatural has been kept secret from the general public, so it takes place in a modern world much like ours. And according to the original series' Word of God, the story "The Legend of Sleepy Hollow" does not exist. *'Ancient Tradition:' The Freemasons, of whom Ichabod was a member, were (and possibly still are) allied with the good coven and seek the prevention of the Apocalypse. **The Order of Flourish, an original created faction in the storyline, serves as a tool to tie up loose storylines. Many, if not all, unfinished business found in the original series would ultimately pinned on the Order of Flourish itself. It serves as a secret council worshiping light and combines with many old families in Sleepy Hollow, overseeing everything inside the town. They once serves as a rival to Team Witness when they discovered the Witnesses stands in their way. After getting rid of some amoral members and starts to endure a Heel Realization, the Order turns from antagonistic to supportive towards Team Witness. The new leader of the Order, Selina Strawberry, openly works with the Two Witnesses and tries to stop the Apocalypse in order to repent the Order's sins. **The end of Anti-Christ Saga, in preparation for the Retooling of LOTM: Star Spangled Crown (the 2nd half of the storyline), reveals the existence of Agency 355, a secret division of the government created by Benjamin Franklin (unlike Washington in the original series) to fight the supernatural. By present day, it's been reduced to a group of low-ranked government officials (including Diana Thomas, Jake Wells, Alex Norwood and so on) working outside of an archive building, and everyone thinks the job is a joke. *'Arc Wielding:' The majority of the story merged several separated storylines from the original series into a much more refined story, by combining several character aspects into original characters and tied up loose story arcs together, setting for the coming story. **The start of romance between Helene Hawthorn and Baccarat Blueberry happens within Horseman Saga to set up for its eventual resolve in Harvest Saga. *'Artifact of Doom:' **Comparing to the original series, the Grand Grimoire has not only an earlier appearance, but also it plays the MOST pivotal role in the storyline than ANY OTHER ancient artifacts due to its nature as a dark grimoire that can bring death back to life and can allow mortal humans to travel across the time. **The Death Arc finale involves the Key to Gehenna, which allows things (like Moloch and his army) to exit Purgatory without something having to take its place. **The 30 Tyrian Shekels that Judas accepted for betraying Jesus — touching one brings out a person's inner darkness, causing them to betray the thing they care about most. **In Pandora Saga, the Shard of Anubis, a strange metallic "lump" stolen by Jenny years ago, suddenly attracts the interests of many unsavory "collectors." It later turns out that the actual shard, a red gemstone called the Eye of Providence, is inside of the metallic object - and that it contains the mystical energy of an ancient deity, who wants it back at all costs. The Hexenmeister Community desperately tries to find this in order to prevent the Hidden One's return. *'Apologetic Attacker:' Andy Brooks is rather reluctant in following the demon's orders; so far he's apologized in one way or another to all his victims. *'Arbitrary Skepticism:' Being an amoral bounty hunter and treasure seeker, Nick Hawley is perfectly happy with using sanctified stained glass to contain the betrayal-inducing power of a Tyrian shekel, but dismisses the idea of the Pied Piper being a supernatural menace until he fights it himself. ''B Tropes *'Bitch in Sheep's Clothing:' and only act nice in public. C Tropes *'Catapult Nightmare:' All of the main characters increasingly fall into this as the story progressed. *'Compressed Adaptation:' The story's early stage is a combination of the original ''Sleepy Hollow TV series and the 1999 film of the same name, directed by Tim Burton. Actually, those two are both adaptations of Washington Irving's story despite in different degrees. ''D Tropes *'Darker and Edgier:' The later parts of the story tends to be much darker, starting with ''Firenza Junior due to its connection with LOTM: Sword of Kings, making everything much more intense and violent with the presence of a corrupted Carl Robinson, who joined Langdon Orphans and was hellbent on revenge. **Amongst the first half of the storyline, Harvest Saga is much darker than its more comical and jovial predecessor, Elemental Evil Saga, showing the darkest secrets of Sleepy Hollow beneath a serene and light facade, coming from a holy-themed ancient organization as its main antagonist. Its next saga, Anti-Christ Saga, is no better than that, either. *'Dead Person Impersonation:' Abbie finds the Sin-Eater by discovering that he assumed the identity of an executed prisoner. *'Deal with the Devil:' The British allied with the evil coven to win the war, though it seems unlikely that they knew about the coven's apocalyptic plans. **Ichabod's friend, Abraham Van Brunt, agreed to become the Horseman of Death so that he could gain possession of Katrina and revenge on Ichabod for "stealing" her. Ichabod actually refers to this by the trope name when he finds out. **Jeremy Crane / Henry Parrish agreed to act as the Horseman of War in exchange for freedom from his imprisonment and revenge on his parents for abandoning him. **Henry tricks Frank Irving into making one using a special pen to prick his finger while signing a contract. *'Death Equals Redemption:' Rather literally. In the finale of Death Arc, it's only after dying permanently and ending up in Purgatory that Brooks is able to break free of Moloch's control and help Abbie with no strings attached. *'Death is Cheap:' FREQUENTLY, usually overlaps with Come Back Strong and/or Come Back Wrong. Many characters are Back From the Dead more than once (maybe twice or thrice) as long as the story needs them to come back, especially whenever their origin story needs to be revealed, or whenever their unfinished business needs to be resolved, or they need another more developed personality to make them more and more complicated. **Notable examples include Ichabod Crane, Christine Van Bilj / Evil Christine / Kristen Kiwifruit, Maria Arzonia and Jeremy Crane / Henry Parrish. Maria even lamp-shaded that there will be no one in Sleepy Hollow would be happy to stay dead. *'Defector from Decadence:' In this interpretation, like the original series it based on, Ichabod started out as a British soldier, before coming to agree with the American revolutionaries and switching sides. **Twice over apparently, as he states that his father was a noble, and he was glad to reject the trappings of aristocracy *'Demonic Possession:' Ancitif. *'Don't Go in the Woods:' Abbie and her sister first saw the demon, Moloch, when they were walking through the woods. They also saw Jeremy being resurrected, but did not realize it. Moloch's Purgatory is also set in a foggy forest. *'Downer Endings:' For the first half of the series with the end of Anti-Christ Saga considering its Pyrrhic Victory. **The first half of Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow, after the new script was carried out, ended in a shockingly tragic ending. The death of both Ichabod and Abbie are ensued, making it as an even Darker and Edgier version of the original series' controversial Season 3 finale (where only Abbie died), with some of the elements were adapted in the said mid-series finale. Meanwhile, Moloch's forces are still kicking, and the Period of Tribulations were extended twice than ever because of Michael's efforts. ***Major characters starting to die like flies. Barring those who would come back to life in the second half (like Carl Robinson), 95% of the characters who appeared in the early story - whether they were heroes or villains - were killed in actions and would never return back from the dead. In spite of many deceased characters' happy ending in afterlife, like Abbie's soul meeting Corbin and Joe in a bar inside Paradise, many of them earned this in Paradise which served as a great Dramatic Irony to them. ***To stop Michael and put an end to the Dark Curse, Abbie died in stopping Michael. Carl, Irving and Hawley also died in the battle as well. Macey and her mother lost their magic power due to being hit by the Black Fairy's curse, though Jenny took care of them as she originally promised to Irving. ***Unlike the original Season 6 finale Once Upon A Time, Emma, Regina, the Gold Family, Hook and Gideon all perished in the battle, and Emma didn't revived after she sacrificed herself to cleanse the Dark Curse forever. The Hexenmeister Community was severely broken beyond repair, and its remnants had to rely on La Nueva Familia de Arzonia to seek vengeance against Moloch. ***At the final battle, Ichabod killed Michael with the Sword of Methuselah after Plaisir stripped the Sorensen Crystal from Michael, allowing Ichabod to get closer to Michael and kill him, avenging Abbie. Nevertheless, Michael accepted his fate since even after his death, everything would move on as he originally planned. The main Sorensen Crystal fell into the hands of Evil Christine who became the only villain in the story who had escaped, while Sorensen's essence and Michael's soul fragment would continue to plague the universe through Michael Langdon's Legion. ***What was worse, the effects of Methuselah's Sword eventually ensued after Ichabod said goodbye to Abbie's spirit and visited her grave. This eventually stopped Ichabod's inbuilt attempt to search for Abbie's successor. Ichabod died in the arms of Selina with his soul being absorbed by the Sword, and his last words were to let Selina find Abbie's successor and freed him from the Sword, since there must be Two Witness before he passed away, having the Sword sealing his soul inside. Guess what happened next? Jasmine Porcelain arrived, brutalized Selina, took the Sword that had Ichabod's soul inside it, and moved on to places unknown. ***The worst part? Moloch is still there, posing as the primary threat. Sorenson Rome was cleansed, but Moloch cast the heroes out to prevent them from reaching his own palace. The Fallen Roman Catholic Church crumbled into pieces, but not the United Kingdom of America. In the end, Selina and her allies started to work together and face Moloch's arriving forces and other Tribulations. Eventually, Selina vowed that she would live on so that she can earn the world its happy ending in the sake of Ichabod and Abbie. *'Dragon-in-Chief:' The Horsemen of the Apocalypse, including the Headless Horseman himself, serve as this to Moloch. ''E Tropes *'Early-Bird Cameo:' In the storyline, Jobe is introduced much earlier than his true appearance in the original series' timeline, acting as F Tropes *'Fix Fic:' The overall nature of this storyline as well as its spinoff is a re-imagination of the whole original ''Sleepy Hollow series, tying up the loose storylines in the original series and makes their parts connects stronger, with adding several original villains and expanding some minor characters' role to make them more important, since the original series' cancellation is largely because its loose storylines (ever since its second season) and many one-shot villains come and go with no true significance. ''G Tropes H Tropes *'Hate Sink:' Has its own page because of the intentionally unlikable characters... and they'll face nothing but certainly painful demise. I Tropes J Tropes *'Japanese Pronoun:' Played With. Like in a hypothetical Chinese translation version, the pronouns and honorifics in hypothetical Japanese version of the storyline will be complicated than merely "I" or "you", according to the author, special pronoun cases in a Japanese version of the storyline shall be: **Male Examples: ***Ichabod, Michael, Irving, Henry, Corbin, Gregory, Helio and Ancitif uses ''Watashi (私), showing to be formal. Ichabod also uses polite old uses of Kiden to address his comrades. ***Matt, Hawley, Carlos (when not in his salesman persona), Crow Faux, Calvin, Joe and Abraham uses Ore (俺). Matt also frequently uses Ore-Sama to fit his loud personality. ***Baccarat, Jake Wells and Albert Apple uses Boku (仆), but Red & Werewolf Albert uses Ore. ***Sorensen uses Wagahai (吾辈). ***Before the Battle of London, Carl used Ore, but during and after the Battle of London, he switched to Watashi permanently due to his character development. However, he still has moments when he slipped to Ore in few occasions. ***Moloch and the Hidden One both use the archaic Ware (吾). **Female Examples: ***Christine uses Warawa (妾) and often uses Kisama (貴様) on anyone equal and/or below her except Colin and Crow Faux as second pronoun to show her condescending personality. She uses Anata on Colin and Crow, though, and later uses Watashi on herself when carefree. ***To fit her mild-tomboyish personality, Helene uses Boku in carefree moment and songs, and she uses Watakushi in formal moment. ***Vanifer and Jenny uses Ore even if they're women, showing their masculine personality. ***Maria Arzonia uses the ultimate formal Watakushi. However, she uses the more commonly sounded pronoun of Watashi when enraged and/or serious. *'Jerkass:' Luke Morales. He apparently fancies himself an alpha male and a prankster, who's taken shots at both Crane and Irving. *'Jigsaw Puzzle Plot:' Practically because of too many Chekov's Guns and loose plots in the early installment of The Cranes Arc overall, there are many characters and subplots appeared in this arc. The upcoming arcs and even spin-offs will resolve all of them slowly and steadily with no true loose ends. The current episodes in Death Arc and Firenza Junior tend to be slow-paced, but the author tries to add more character introductions, more Crowning Moments of Awesome, more Reveal and more battles to make it less boring or sluggish. *'Jump Scare:' Two in the finale of The Corbin Files: The eyes on the Horseman's head opening suddenly, and the cracking of the mirror at the end after Moloch disappears back into the mirror. ''K Tropes L Tropes M Tropes N Tropes O Tropes P Tropes Q Tropes R Tropes S Tropes *'Sealed Good in a Can:' **Basically what happened to Ichabod — his blood mixed with the Horseman's when he cut off his head, linking them, so Katrina had to put Ichabod in a sort of stasis to keep the Horseman sealed in its own can. However, its awakening caused Ichabod to awaken as well. **Katrina herself is trapped in Purgatory by Moloch. *'Sealed Evil in a Can:' Moloch is trapped inside Purgatory after his fight with Ara Astaroth, and his minions had to seek a method in order to release him. *'Statuesque Stunner:' Several female characters are taller than average height in order to serves as foils to Abbie, who is a 1.55 m Pint-Sized Powerhouse. Most of them are actually badass people that is capable and powerful, but Abbie can fight with some of them simply using her short height as advantages. These tall ladies (above 1.7 m) most notably includes Katrina Crane, Aerisi Kalinoth, Maria Arzonia and Christine Van Bilj, with Christine is as tall as Ichabod himself and she is proud of it. **Due to its Plant Motif, many major members of the Order of Flourish somehow grow like weeds. Many female characters from the Order of Flourish, mostly top executives (save for the young Helene Hawthorn and her mother, Hestia Hawthorn) are astonishingly taller than average American women, with Phyllis Peach as one of the most stunning examples - 6 ft tall. The height of 'Selina Strawberry' towered above all of them as well as even Ichabod and the Headless Horseman, being 'nearly seven feet tall' and towering all other female characters in the storyline. T Tropes U Tropes V Tropes W Tropes X Tropes Y Tropes Z Tropes LOTM: Star Spangled Crown "#-A" Tropes "B" Tropes *'Bittersweet Ending:' The ending of ''LOTM: WoSH as a whole combines a Pyhrric Victory to Earn Your Happy Ending together. **On the bright side: ***Moloch and his followers was eliminated for good, so did the United Kingdom of America and the Period of Tribulations. Without the Twelve Nethers' influence, he timeline was restored back to normal thanks to Lara Thomas sacrificing herself to destroy the Core of Chaos and made the corrupted timeline back to normal, prior to Katarina Couteau's arrival in The Corbin Files that stirred the past already. The Cranes Family ended up in a peaceful world, with Jeremy Crane returned back to his infant form but now lived inside modern world. ***Katrina Crane, who narrated the whole two-part story as its unseen narrator, started to adjust the modern world and left Sleepy Hollow for the more modernized New York City, living with her husband and finally earned their time together. On her way, it was Christmas, 2020. She met first Frank Irving and then Abbie Mills, who was brought back to life thanks to Lara's sacrifice and managed to remember who Katrina was. There were hints that she finally got together with Luke Morales and began to rekindle her friendship with Katrina and Ichabod. The story ended with Katrina taking Jeremy to her husband's house, ending the entire story when saying (a reference to the last line of 1999 film Sleepy Hollow, spoken by Ichabod in the film version): ****''- Katrina: Ah, just in time for a new decade. You'll soon find your bearings, Jeremy. The Bronx is up, the Battery is down, and home is this way.'' **But on the darker side: ***Everyone who read LOTM: Sword of Kings would know this was just a tranquility that would never last. The event about the STAR LABS of United States of America was never changed, as the history was merely restored, not changed. It meant the crumble of the Order of Flourish was inevitable, and all the events in Eckidina Arc was destined to happen, just as Maria Arzonia and Carl Robinson deduced before her departure. Michael Langdon would still rise as he died in a timeline more prone to LOTM: Sword of Kings timeline and would rise once more, while there were hints that more Anti-Christ would rise again, though Katrina knew this well and was ready for the future battle. ***Sister Mary Eunice sacrificed her own existence to ensure that the Malice of Moloch would never ever rise again. Lara Thomas passed away to bring Abbie back since the dark future Lara lived became no more, and Ichabod eventually retired from being the Witnesses, making Maria and La Nueva Familia de Arzonia to take their burden in the future, before passing on to the next generation to restart the cycle of the Witnesses once more as long as evil still existed. The cycle of Period of Tribulations was suggested to be restart once more in the future, since it had already repeated numerous times throughout history. ''"C" Tropes *'Continuation Fic:' This story, especially ''Star Spangled Crown, continues Ichabod's adventure from the point when Moloch was stabbed to death by Henry. It also continues the story from the point after Malcolm Dreyfuss's defeat, where the original series ended due to its cancellation in 2017. ''"D" Tropes *'Darker and Edgier:' The entire ''LOTM: Star Spangled Crown tends to be even darker than the first half, but the Endgame Trilogy had pushed it Up to Eleven with the introduction of Sabbat Clan and Zodiac Blood Game. In another words, we won't expect to see any likable and tamed new villains in those three sagas. **''Zodiac Saga'' is practically the worst, with the Zodiac Demons raising a killing contest to drive humanity into eternal fear and despair. None of the villains (barring a few Nethers) are likable, thus this Saga has most of the Hate Sinks ever recorded in the entire storyline. Among them, there was The Dragon Hubert Zodiak, who did all of his atrocities simply out of Inferiority Superiority Complex as well as his desire to Lady Van Tassel, one of the least likable characters in the whole storyline. On the other hand, the Big Bad of this saga not only killed Abbie Mills, but also tried to make the entire humanity suffer and corrupted for the sake of his twisted killing game. Fortunately, none of those villains got away with their crimes. ''"E" Tropes *'Evil Power Vacuum:' Zigzagged. After the end of ''Anti-Christ Saga, where Michael Langdon's physical form was destroyed and leaving only with his shattered souls and clones that had much less influence than the original Michael, nearly one half of the Tribulations had been endured by Ichabod with a high price, leaving a fatal blow on the United Kingdom of America and leaving Moloch / King Washington had to find a new agent on Earth. However, nearly all of the replacements of Michael, whether it was Jasmine Porcelain or Malcolm Dreyfuss, are either incompetent or treacherous. **They eventually got terminated by the Witnesses and their allies. Seemly at first being Moloch's minion, Jobe turns out to be an agent of Ara Astaroth and has his own agenda as well. The rogue angels led by the betrayed Zadkiel seize the chance led by Dreyfuss' demise and rise to power, while the dark and cruel tyrant, Emperor Mateus himself, stopped believing in Moloch and went on with his own plans. **In spite of this, it's revealed that Moloch actually holds no regards on these chaos caused by Michael's demise, as he trusts none of those people above and still maintaining control in his situation by manipulating the chaotic state. ''"F" Tropes *'Foregone Conclusion:' The story described in ''LOTM: Sword of Kings already reveals that even after the demise of Moloch, not everyone in Sleepy Hollow, not even this town, shall have a happy-ever-after ending. It added to the Earn Your Happy Ending a more bittersweet glimpse. ''"G" Tropes "H" Tropes "I" Tropes "J" Tropes "K" Tropes "L" Tropes "M" Tropes "N" Tropes "O" Tropes "P" Tropes "Q" Tropes "R" Tropes "S" Tropes "T" Tropes "U" Tropes "V" Tropes "W" Tropes "X" Tropes "Y" Tropes "Z" Tropes'' Category:TVTropes' LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow